heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-09 Looking For Answers About Zombots
Last Night: Times Square was the scene of chaos as the Zombots attacked the finale of a reality TV show. Now: Things are... Better. How much can't be said do to the person doing this @emit being unsure how quickly Damage Control does its stuff, and whether or not SHIELD would keep parts of it closed as they investigate. But odds are it is better enough so that pedestrians and cars can get through. Why is that important? Because other people could be here investigating. Case in point, up on a nearby rooftop there's the costumed form of Hawkeye, surveying what's going on down below. It's almost like she's looking for something. Or then again, with her, she might be here for a different reason all together. Nate is definitely here to try to find more about the incident. He had to go in a hurry after losing control of his powers and had a killer headache. Today he is still feeling dizzy and his telepathy is crap, barely enough to allow him to sneak past the police tape without being seen. Now he can be seen, at least from the rooftops. Of course there is not a lot to see, SHIELD was throughout with the cleanup. Guess what? Nate does not know much about police procedure or anti-terrorism. The fact that Nate can get past the police like that... That causes Hawkeye to smile as she notices it. Why? Maybe it's because she sort of remembers seeing him last night. Maybe it's because she remembers seeing what he did to those Zombots. Or maybe, it's something else. Either way, a short time later Kate is pulling out an arrow. one that she fires towards Nate. Not at him, but towards him. Unless it's interfered with, the arrow should slam into the ground not too far from the Survivor of the Apocalypse. The arrow itself isn't important though. What's tied to it is. A cheep cell phone, a pay as you go to be honest. And it's ringing. Usually it is harder to surprise Nate like that, but he is having a bad day. When the arrow hits the ground, he dives for cover, hiding behind a broken piece of the stage. Kate can see the arrow alone for a few seconds, and then it is snatched by something invisible and pulled behind the shattered stage. And then Nate picks the phone, although not saying anything. "Sorry to surprise you." can be heard over the phone as Nate answers it. If somehow he were to look up at the rooftop that Kate is on, the mutant would see her talking on her own smart phone. "But considering who you appear to be, and where we both are, I felt we should talk... Nate looks, and looks up too, he uses rooftops too. "Ah, the archer girl, right?" He considers to get there flying, but hundreds would see him if he does. So instead he walks, again sneaking through the police line by making people look the other way telepathically. Less people to trick, so easier. "Alright, lets talk. Are you coming down or are you waiting for me up there?" It takes a little bit before there's a reply. "I can come down if you want. But I'm trying to avoid being 'too public' right now if you know what I mean. Just give me a little bit." is said by Hawkeye as she turns and heads down. Let's not spam people and who might read the log of this scene with how she gets down. All they need to know is that when she gets down on the ground, she's wearing a trench coat over the bulk of her costume (and her bow and arrows), but she still has her 'sunglasses' on as she tries to approach Nate. "I could have gotten up there," mentions Nate when Kate appears. "Trenchcoats in summer are bad enough, you are going to get plenty attention anyway," unless he can figure out the 'don't look here' trick the Cuckoos use. Well, he can try. And get out of the way, but it is Times Square, Nate is not used to those crowds. "Name is Nate Grey, by the way. Who are you?" "Call me Hawkeye." is said in a simple, matter of fact manner as the female archer smiles and tilts her head to the side slightly. "And no, I won't. After all, it is suppose to rain later, and anyone out in public and wearing a suit will have one of these on over their suit." Then, she shakes her head and lets out a chuckle. "But I don't think either of us came here to talk about fashion, did we?" Nate smirs. Attack of the codenames again! "Alright," at least he doesn't know other Hawkeyes, so he won't poke fun at her about it. "Hawkeye. You were there yesterday with a bow. So did you know something was about to happen? You don't take a bow everywhere you go, do you?" Hmm, maybe she does? It probably is a good thing at that, that you don't know any others Nate. After all, there's only so many times she can be told about this so called 'other Hawkeye'... "No, I don't go everywhere with one." the female archer admits, "But I was sort of on patrol when that happened. But I didn't know that anything was going to happen. Right now though..." There's a glance around at the 'scene of the crime', "I'm just trying to find out more about what happened, and how. As is we already know the why... Supposedly, anyways." "Some guy called Yellow Claw, right? No one seems to know much about him," Nate has yet to check the Internet, but reading random minds has not brought answers. "Yellow Claw sounds particularly silly as a codename." There's a nod at that as Kate moves over and kneels down next to one of the 'black spots' still on the ground from where one of the Zombots probably burst into flames. "I'd agree. But considering what this guy did, and how he did it, I wouldn't rule him out. And between his rant on the television, and his name... Well, I'd hate to even guess as to his thing besides what he said." Nate looks down. Whatever burned there SHIELD took it away. He is not sure what Hawkeye is trying to find, but he follows her lead. "Well, someone brought those robots here, so if the police can track their moves back..." he touches the ground and his left eye flares with light. The black spot was not caused by a zombot, but by one of their victims, burned to death right there. Nate jumps back, hit by a postcognitive flashback. And curses loudly, panting and pale. And /THAT/ reaction causes Kate's head to suddenly jerk in Nates direction/ "You okay?" is asked in a concerned tone before she reaches out to touch the spot. "What's wrong?" The floor is cool, but there are remains of cloth and something that looks like fried fat. "I am fine. Someone died there. A girl. Her name was Sarah." He grunts, "my powers have been working weirdly since that guy... boosted them, or something." There's a blink at the mention of 'his powers' and them being boosted, but Kate doesn't ask about that. Instead she just reaches into her pocket and pulls out her smart phone, so she can enter the name 'Sarah' into it. While odds are she was just a bystander, it might mean something, or at least might lead to a family that needs help." "I see. Anything else...?" Nate clenches his jaw, giving Kate an angry glare. "No, those things were long dead. There is nothing here. We need their living handlers, but they weren't around for the attack." He is leaving, as returning was a waste of time. Or maybe he was spooked by the vision. It had never happened before. |"I'll let you know if I find out anything else,"| he says into her mind. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs